100
by choking on tacks
Summary: 04: Two's company. Three's a crowed. :96 Angst
1. Under the window, covered by curtains

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own anything, Got it memorized?**

**This is a series of one-shots and Drabbles summery changes per chapter. There will be 100 chapters. The couples will be Axel/Roxas Riku/Sora Cloud/Leon And I'll take request for any other couple but those are the main ones. Since they are my favorite.(**

**Summery: 01 : All stars exploded,It was simple science and yet he disregarded it as he walked onto that stage put that guitar into his hands and glanced at the red haired vocalist. AU**

_The Truth About Stars_

The lights were overbearing the sound of screams and squeals made a headache of a euphoria. He picked up his guitar swung the strap over his shoulder and strummed a couple notes making sure it was in tune. The drummer Demyx staring up into space and the other guitarist Riku who was just silently looking in the crowed for someone like he did every time were standing on the stage waiting with no real wanting. Then the red haired vocalist walked up the stairs to the stage and got in his place only taking time to glance at him. He did what all vocalist did and introduced us getting them all roweled up that they don't even shut up for minutes and finally they start their first song and the lunatics still wouldn't shut up,It's like they just came for Axel not the music,But he did have to agree Axel was "_hot"._They didn't even know anything about him though. Not like he did. How when he got sick he had to watch the weather channel all day or threatening bodily harm on whoever even thought of changing it,Or how his favorite book was "The Cat in the Hat" and every show they had right after word he would be walking back to the dressing room and almost so quiet you can not here saying "The cat should not be here. The cat should not be about. when your mother is out. He hated how they mindlessly loved him. It made his emotions sputter. Ofcoarse they're whole relationship was a secret that was just fine though things like that didn't matter.

The lights dimmed and they walked off the stage and he heard the screams quiet and then it was pretty peaceful then.

It's scientifically proven that stars explode even our bright orange sun will even go for this fate one of these days. Axel was his sun. Time went by slowly but also so fast it was a haze. Everything paused at that second though. The sirens , the paramedics. This was going to be in the tabloids. He could imagine it " Axel lead singer in 'No Idea' overdosed,Guitarist Roxas they're to see it all" or "Another Cobain conspiracy is Roxas the new Courtney Love?" The press was so screwed up. He hated how people idolized people without knowing them.

"Axel is dead, Axel is dead." Ran through my mind threatening over and over again becoming almost overbearing for him. He could have stopped him. But he knew that there paradise would not last forever, and he was right. Roxas was sure this chain wasn't going to break. The band broke up after that it was just not right without him there. Roxas spent all his time in "their" apartment surrounded by "their" things and his lighters, He didn't even smoke 'cigarettes' Jesus he would just play with them. But he knew Axel.

"The cat should not be here,The cat should not be about. When your mother is out."Roxas found himself saying this more than once. Axel was the cat and Demyx and Riku were thing one and two and he was the little boy. The one that got there life changed by one strange looking pyromaniac.

_I believe its worth it,the whole star thing._

**_Wooh,I'm kind of satasfied with that. ( I might make a sequal about shooting stars in one of these __chapters. Tackzzz Peace out yo!_**


	2. All lacy and splattered with blood

_**DISCLAIMER-Same old,Same old nothings mine. I'm having a horrible time writing tings out so,I am dearly sorry for taking forever. Slightly inspired by Rasputina's "A quitter" Check it out!**_

_**Summery:02: He touched the sharp edge of the blade to his hand,a prickling sensation rushed through his veins screaming to not do that again,But in the same existence those butterflies collected in his stomach,ones just like the same he would give him,urging him on.**_

_Last reminiscence_

**I dare myself to do this one-last thing.**

Riku sat there the curtains drawn the heat blaring down on him like the sun lived in the top left corner of the room he was currently residing in. He looked around absorbing the scenery of pictures and let his mind reminiscence on the past memories. Thinking of him, Suddenly having an urge to get more of a reminder of the boy wanting to feel him even more he drew open the curtains the sun hurting his eyes in that dark room. Flooding in by rays of pure heat radiating his pale almost translucent skin even for living on a island he had always been an albino without the pinkish red eyes. Instead he possessed the most odd green or blue, depending on how deep you thought about it color. But it could never even rival that of his. He looked into the sky, squinting past the glare of the sun and saw it,the sky.

"_Sora"_

_T_he boy softly cried out in a horse whisper as if he had been screaming. His eyes started to cloud up and he closed the curtains. "Must be raining again, It's been doing that a lot lately." He said in that same horse whisper. The phone rang probably for the twenty-ith time today, but Riku just ignored it slipping past already knowing who it was. He slipped into the bathroom opening the mirror doors above the sink slipping a hand in and pulling out a sharp metallic object with a crimson lining that was dried on covered by another layer of crimson instead was still in a liquidly form. He played with it in his fingers blood trickling down every so often from the crimson end lightly scratching at his pale fingers and palm, He then took it and slid it through that pale skin of his up his arm feeling light pricks of pain while thinking of the boy with aquamarine eyes. "Riku." He would say lightly in that almost prepubescent voice. He often would grip onto this memory the sound of his voice and the waves crashing against the sand in the background. He brought the blade over his shoulder,blood was already dripping on the white floor. When Sora and her started going out, Yuffie who happened to be the only one who knew his "feelings" for Sora, asked if he was okay with this and said other comforting things. Riku had replied with faux emotions. Thats what had rang out this side of him,No he believed it had to be those innocent touches that would send shivers down his spine the ends of his fine silver hair prickling up into the air. They would be sitting on the soft but at the same time hard sand on the beach at Destiny Islands and Sora would lean over and sweep away the hair guarding his eyes and Riku would do the same to him, or when Sora would hug him and every so often they would share a kiss, not a lovey-dovey kiss but more like a parent would to their child on their first day to school. They would lure him in like a moth to a never ceasing light only to be caught in it and die. The blade traced over his collar bone a touch as soft as lace with a prickling pain as it let the blood drip down his chest. It was defiantly the innocent touches, urging him to do oh, _so_ much more. When he would gently bring his hair to his ear he would want to pin him to the ground and take him. But he would restrain himself,because this wasn't _only_ lust driven.

He heard a knock on the door, leaving the blade edged into his collarbone he walked to his front door, already knowing who it was, He opened it there was Sora bawling his eyes out. His blood was dripping lightly on the floor some of it ceasing in his arm. Sora let out a squeal of horror. Riku pulled him in with his functional arm and closed the door, Sora stood there almost frozen. Riku just attached himself to him in a hug whispering "I love yous" and Sora in the same repeatedly saying "I'm sorry." He let the blade sink into his throat. Sora snapped back into life from his zombie like phase and calls 911 his blood all over his shirt. He had been to late.

Sora had also been sentenced to prison, under the pretenses of assisted suicide,Just for being there But he cared less he spent his days grieving and his nights crying his innocence died out and was replaced with the sheer horror of that day replaying in his head but he still found time to let out a innocent giggle. "Sorry for doing this to you Riku." In the end Sora fell in love with a dead person who was in love with him, Too late. Kairi died mysteriously the day before his imprisonment with Rikus name printed in her blood hanging over her head. He had finally realized so much, so late. "Looks like our roles are reversed, Riku." The fallen hero stated as he let his head lay back on the cold hard beds of the prison, He was going to be here for a long time. He deserved this all. If only he had not have been so blind.

**O my gosh,I am so sorry if this makes no sense. ( R&R appreciated. Cc 3 Tackzz **


	3. We find crutches in the corner

_**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing which is a great thing, if your going to read the following you would understand. OK this mentions sex but come on I'm not describing anything so I don't find a M rating necessary. This was so hard too write. Hope you like it!**_

_**Summery:03: Let us reserve this innocence and ruin it's purity some other time they lifted their sweat stricken bodies off of each other looked the other way and walked without taking a glance back at the other. AxelRiku CHALLENGE FIC RikuSora,AxelRoxas**_

_Once upon a time, the flames and the ground met. The flames scorched the ground and made it remember it's birth. Leaving it wishing to be with the sky. The flames wished to see the sky too,and it burned over everything it touched trying to get to it. But somehow even though the fire couldn't live without the sky. It stayed with the earth._

He wasn't sure how this happened but it did, they found it comforting to be with each other. They're bodies would rub together, they would never brush lips and never be gentle. Then Axel would roll off him not even daring to look at the broken silverette and quickly redress walking the other way. The pale skinned boy with silver hair would also redress and mimic his ways and leave not looking back or remembering the sins they just completed.

They did it for closure, They did it for comfort. They did it to show they were real.

Some days they didn't dirty themselves in sweat and other liquids. But, instead they would just hold each other close and swear this was real. Riku would lay his head in the red heads chest and just mutter, "Sora,my sweat Sora." repeatedly. Axel would place a hand over his head and reassure he was fine and mutter sweat nothings to his Roxas replacement. Though he stopped this, Axel started to think of Riku as Riku, He stopped moaning Sora's name, saying it when he was held in his chest. But, no he did not replace it with Riku's name instead he would fill it with silence. He found himself falling for this boy.

Then it happened so fast, when he was fighting next to Sora,He would (would have) be seeing Riku that night. But, he knew this fight was too much for the boy who kept the soul of his former love. So he did the unthinkable. Not for Roxas, not for Sora. Instead for the seemingly magical boy with silver hair and the most beautiful shade of eyes. In the evening the evening light would make an almost shadow emanate his slim body, making him looking like a god. The dawns light would make him glow and produce the alabaster shade he would wake up too. That dazzling smile that could make even the most strong break down to their knees. He knew he had to do it for him. He knew Riku could never be happy with him, He wanted someone to see a life time of those smiles.

He said many things that day about hearts and such, but the things he wished to say were left wherever the darkness he faded into existed.

_Even if the raging fire of the flames passed over the ground, it was only left broken and charred never destroyed. The fire eventually would run over miles of land but would die out,...sometime. The End_

_**Urgghhhh,I wish I made this better. But, I'm tired and I didn't know exactly how to write this. I'll try to get better at this pairing,... Love Tackzz**_


	4. Bullets on the Shelfs

**Heylooo! I know I have been MIA for about 4 months. But, I did say I'd be back is September. Well here I am. Starting out with some angst. C:**

Disclaimer :I own nothing. I do take the right of torturing Riku though.

**Sunday.Is.Gloomy**

**R**iku sat at his dining room table, looking forward into nothing. It was a Sunday morning. Sunday was seen in many religions as a religious day itself. Many pretty.pretty.prettybrides and grooms would see it as a _perfect _day for a wedding. (especially for a certain brunette and red head)

**The.Hours.Are.Slumberless **

**T**hat retched Sunday. He tried his very best. promise.promise.promiseto sleep its presence away. Taking the see-through orange container from the wooden cabinet, shaking it. As if trying to prove to himself that it was not only visible and touchable unlike.unlike.unlikeBut also audible. Everything was dissipating, how could he be sure.fine.fine.fine Popping the cap off with ease, delivering the small white pills medicated for sleeping. Staring at his hand. Throwing into the air dance.dance.dance It fell into his mouth. ( Sora was beautiful. The taste of the white capsule was bitter. He pictures him, and it suddenly taste so sweet )

**Dearest.Of.Shadows.I.Live.With.Are.Numberless **

**E**ven after everything. The heartless. The battles. The empty shells, black and slithering. Almost moaning painfully. The heartless still stood by him. He often thought there was some sort of understanding between him and those who lost there heart. lost.lost.lostThey haughted his tainted heart. Those with no heart. Those who have lost a heart. irreplaceable.irreplaceable.irreplaceableYou were the dearest. mine.mine.mine The room was dark. The curtains pulled. (single.just.one) Except the one you would watch the sunset from. beautiful.beautiful.beautiful Just as you.

**Little.White.Flowers.Will.Never.Awaken.You **

**A **month later, a set of pictures came from the wedding . From Sora of coarse**. **cheese.cheese.cheeseThe white flowers your brides hands held were beautiful. Lillies, maybe? He could see why he chose Kairi . She was a cute, cute bride.white.white.whiteA perfect white dress to match her perfect, intact make-up.

**Not.Where.The.Dark.Coach.Of.Sorrow.Has.Taken.You**

**T**he long black Limo, took you and your bride. To your honeymoon, where you would do unspeakable. shh.shh.shh things. To that cute adorable.adorable.adorable bride.

**Angels.Have.No.Thought.Of.Ever.Returning.You**

**O**h, and of coarse, Riku wanted Sora back, at least as a friend. At least if you were there. Hello.Hello.HelloA letter far back, appeared in Riku's mailbox asking the boy to be his best man. But he would rather be thepretty.pretty.prettypretty bride.

**Would.They.Be.Angry.If.I.Thought.Of.Joining.You**

**H**ow couldn't he want to be with him. With those blue.blue.blueblue eyes and tan.tan.tantan skin.

He was so sweet, so gentle. It wasn't fair that she got him all. Every single drop of the boys exsitance. While he got nothing. Except his shadows. Dark, just the husks of someones poor used heart. He felt so close to them. Especially the one who looked like his Sora.

**--**

To Riku. Sora was dead. He had left him. He was as good as dead.

**Two's company Three's a crowed. **


End file.
